1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device that functions to edit and correct while displaying print information stored in storage means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing devices such as typewriters are known to be provided with a control/arithmetic operation circuit using such as a microcomputer, a memory circuit such as RAMs, and the like. By additionally providing a display means such as a liquid crystal display, and a storage means for storing inputted data and the like, it is possible for the printing device of this type to have a function to edit, correct and print by reading the desired inputted data from the storage means and displaying it on the display means.
The storage means of the above-noted printing device can store in memory a plurality of texts (documents) each of which usually has its specific title (name). Thus, a particular text can be read as desired and can be displayed, corrected, registered and printed.
With conventional printing devices of this type, however, whether a text having a certain title has been registered or not is generally not known by the operator. Therefore, even in the case that a text having a certain title has previously been registered, the operator without knowing the fact might enter a text having the same title. This could be a problem such as breaking the previously stored text.
The printing device may be constructed such that the content of a text is always displayed when a title corresponding to the text is selected. In this case, even if the operator selects the same title whose text has previously been registered, the operator becomes aware of the state of registration, from the presence or absence of displayed characters or the like on the screen.
However, again in this case, if the previously registered text has a number of "spaces" (no indication) in its content, that portion of the document might be displayed on the display means without giving an indication. Therefore, the operator cannot judge whether such an indication is due to a number of "spaces" of the document or due to non-registration of the document. If a portion where the document has some characters is to be displayed, a display means of a large screen is required and this is not suitable for practical use.